Various different arrangements for achieving a positive form-locked and play-free mechanical connection between two components are known. Particularly, such known mechanical connections also allow for alignment compensation between the two components, but only with respect to two planes or in two dimensions or directions. In other words, the known mechanical connections allow for a compensation of mis-alignments along two axes, but not along the third axis or dimension. Such dimensional or alignment deviations between the two components can arise due to construction or structural tolerances and/or equipment and tool tolerances of the production means used for fabricating the components that are to be connected. Dimensional and alignment tolerances can also arise later due to material strain or the like of the components.
Any effort to compensate for dimensional or alignment deviations in the third dimension with conventional screw or bolt connections requires the use of additional mechanical connecting members, shims, brackets, or the like. In any event, known solutions of mechanical connections of this type comprise several individual parts or elements that must be combined to establish the overall connection arrangement. As a result, the connection has a relatively high volume or space requirement for its parts and particularly for the installation thereof. Moreover, for the same reasons, the known connection arrangements are complicated, expensive, and require a high effort and time for the installation thereof. Another disadvantage is the relatively high total weight of such connection arrangements due to the additional individual parts that are needed.